monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Design project: FreedoMech
Setting Opening screen theme: http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=7LNV_xGBuIU&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7LNV_xGBuIU FreedoMech takes place far in the future, in a new planet colonized by humans. The terraforming has only recently been completed, and the people populating the planet are assigned to farming jobs . However, it is not an entirely peaceful settlement. The planet has been noticed by several bandit factions, who use their advanced technology to plunder human settlements. In response to this, the human government has commissioned the production of "Spiritforms," a kind of armor that takes shape and power from bio energy, or spirit. The main character is a simple farmer. One day, he hears a large explosion from his yard. He looks outside to see a perfectly symmetrical, grey metal box outside. When he approaches it, it lights up with blue, crop-circle-looking patterns. (The cube is a Spirit Module, a device developed by the government to produce and distribute Spiritforms. It fell off the transport ship that was carrying Spirit Modules to the centers of towns and cities.) Spiritforms aren't much bigger than humans. Around 8 feet tall, they work by synching up to the user's brain patterns. Instead of moving your arm, while wearing (not piloting, its basically a suit) a Spiritform, you will move the Spiritform's arm instead. Since this game is all about customization, you will be given full control over your Spiritform's coloration. You will also be able to customize weapons and attachments. For example, if you receive a rifle for your Spiritform, you will be able to attach a Piercing Attachment to modify bullets into armor piercing rounds. However, this will decrease the amount of ammo you can hold in the clip, and increase the recoil. The attachment will be in use till it wears out, then you will have to equip a new one. It's a much more efficient system than just switching bullet types. Anyway, the first mission in the game will be to fight off the bandits that are attacking your village. The bandits use a powered-down version of the "alien" Spiritform, which you can make when you get the astral chart later in the game. You defeat 3~5 bandits and the bandit's leader shows up. He is the first boss. After beating him, you obtain the Gaia chart for your Spirit Module. Gameplay At the beginning of the game, the player is presented with a choice: -Sparrow Sparrow is designed less for combat and more for exploration. The most mobile of the starter Spiritforms. Sparrow has a small, oval-shaped shield on each of its forearms, which can eject and retract long, slender spikes used for close range combat. Coloration: Dark Blue White Small amounts of red -Salamander A balanced Spiritform. Reasonably fast, and an excellent fighter. Uses dual swords.(think dual wielding djinn SnS, blades emerge above wrists like hidden blades) Coloration: Orange Grey Silver -Beetle The heavy weapons guy of the starter Spiritforms. It's the "tanking" class. Beetle uses its horn like a sword, unhooking it from the forehead. Coloration: Dark Blue Green This choice determines which Spiritforms you will receive from the cube, or the spirit module. After fending off the bandits, the player will gain access to the Gaia chart, which allows the discovery of more Spiritforms through fusion of different bio-energies. Spiritforms can use a variety of weapons, both close and long ranged. These include: Vibro-blade Pilebunker Heavy Rifle Twin Blades Artillery Spear (Gunlance basically) Kinetic Hammer X-bow(not a crossbow, imagine two bows fused together to make an X shape) There are also many attachments for the Spiritform, including: Heel Engines(attach to legs, work like tank treads to increase movement) Shoulder cannons(AI-controlled) Turbines(upgrades jumping ability) Category:Fan Game